Most commercially available automotive engines use fixed lift, duration and phasing of intake and exhaust valve events. As a result, there is a compromise between the best fuel economy, emission control and engine power conditions.
Potentially better fuel economy, emission control and other engine output benefits can be realized if the timing of these events can be varied depending on the engine operating mode.
This invention is directed to a method of phase shifting both the intake and exhaust camshafts/valves with a unique strategy to achieve the objectives described, and particularly at part load operation.